


Out of my League

by allbluefantastical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Post-Alabasta, Pre-Skypiea, Pre-Timeskip, maybe a little angst? not sure if usopp being insecure would count as angst, no beta read, pre-jaya, that’s essentially what this is, usopp has a big fat crush on sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbluefantastical/pseuds/allbluefantastical
Summary: Okay. Fine. Maybe Usopp has a crush on Sanji! Fine, maybe it might be growing daily.Whatever! It wasn’t like he thought Sanji was out of his league, though. No, definitely not. The Great Captain Usopp (emphasis on great) would easily charm Sanji! Charms Sanji. He surely is not charmed by Sanji, no—not at all.—
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 54





	Out of my League

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Usopp and Robin. Will probably be a first writing experience for other characters too. 
> 
> This is likely a 2 or 3 part work, so it’ll be updated a few times. 
> 
> All grammar issues are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome

Okay. Fine. Maybe Usopp has a crush on Sanji! Fine, maybe it might be growing daily.

Whatever! It wasn’t like he thought Sanji was out of his league, though. No, definitely not. The Great Captain Usopp (emphasis on great) would easily charm Sanji! Charms Sanji. He surely is not charmed by Sanji, no—not at all.

(Then why is it when Sanji laughs, Usopp’s heart seems to stutter and amplify its pace by 20 times? 

Why is it that when Sanji brings him a drink on a scorchingly hot day, Usopp blushes but blames it on the heat?

Why is it that when Sanji doesn’t wear extra fancy clothing, Usopp absolutely, undeniably, swoons?)

..Okay. Fine! Maybe Usopp’s the one being charmed, but that’s not something he’d ever admit aloud to anyone.

Usopp’s thoughts are interrupted by a warm but slightly mysterious voice that could belong to no one but Nico Robin herself.

“You seem distracted.” Robin says, her expression as unreadable as ever. (That was something Usopp didn’t like much. It made her...intimidating. It was the same with Zoro, but he’s gotten used to Zoro. Robin’s just so new to the crew. He hasn’t had a chance to warm up.)

He comes back to his senses. What,” Usopp breathlessly replies. He glances around the Going Merry, remembering that he was playing tag with Luffy and Chopper earlier and they separated to go eat lunch. Lunch that Sanji made.

(Usopp scolded himself for that thought. Of course Sanji made it, duh! He’s the chef of this crew!)

After that, he went to go simply relax on deck as he waited for Luffy. Luffy didn’t come back. Usopp was curious for a bit before he realized he just went to go take a nap with Zoro. (Which was a little weird, but Usopp wasn’t judgemental.)

Usopp remembers Robin is standing there idly, a curious expression on her face. It was pretty rare for him to actually be able to read her. “What,” he repeats. “no! No, I’m not distracted. I was just thinking. About nothing in particular, you know. Just about, about..” He glances up, trying to think of a lie. “..about the clouds. Wow, those clouds sure are pretty, aren’t they, Robin? Sure are. Can’t wait to stand on them if that’s what Skypiea entails! Aren’t you-“

He’s interrupted by a short chuckle from Robin. A knowing glance is sent his way that makes him much more uneasy than it probably should have. “I am very excited about going to Skypiea.” She finishes his sentence for him.

“That’s awesome!” Usopp barks out perhaps a little too quickly, a slight flush tinting his cheeks. (He prayed to whatever god, if any, that Robin’s abnormal perceptiveness didn’t betray him and she didn’t notice.)

“Quite.” Robin responds simply. (Maybe she didn’t notice his blush? But, Usopp never knew when it came to her.)

Usopp goes to open his mouth before Robin continues. “If you have nothing to do, why don’t you go see if you are able to help Sanji in the kitchen? I am sure he would appreciate it.”

Usopp’s breathless tone comes back and his blush deepens. “What.”

Robin nods (please stop being so mysterious with your body language, Usopp begged) and spares him a wave as she walked away, presumably to read whatever it is she reads.

Usopp’s mouth feels dry, but then he considers. Maybe Sanji would appreciate a little help?

...But then again, it is Sanji.

Usopp’s not sure if he wants to risk being mistaken for Zoro wanting to get some booze, or potentially being mistaken for Nami or Robin and hear Sanji use that sing-song tone he used to speak to the ladies. (That tone hurt a little. It just reinforced the idea that Sanji wouldn’t return his feelings.)

Speak (or think, in this case) of the devil, he hears the door to the galley swing open and there Sanji is, carrying an orange-pigmented drink in one hand.

“Nami-swan!” He calls, looking around frantically for his beloved.

Usopp’s shoulders drop, but immediately tense as he locks eyes with Sanji.

“Do you know where Nami-swan is-“

Nami comes into view, and Usopp could see Sanji’s eyes practically turn to hearts. “Nami-swan!” He calls even louder this time, dancing down the steps on light feet, over to Nami.

“Sanji-kun,” Nami greets, taking the drink from Sanji (all while being sure to put on a slightly sweet tone of voice.) “thank you.” She offers him a smile that Usopp’s jealous he would never be able to give.

His jealousy and insecurity is driven even deeper as he sees Sanji swoon. “You’re welcome, Nami-swaaan!” He draws out.

Usopp sees Nami walk away and he’s filled with a sudden rush of courage. To ask if Sanji needs help in the kitchen, of course. Which is weird for someone like him.

He quickly walks over to Sanji, but it feels like it takes ages. When Usopp reaches him, all of the courage he gained is, in an instant, gone.

Usopp takes a second to just sort of...stare at Sanji.

He has soft-looking blonde hair that seemed a little bit messier than it usually is, pretty blue eyes that Usopp had no trouble getting lost in, a light blush brushed over his cheeks-

(A light blush? Probably because of Nami. However, The Great Captain Usopp graces himself with the thought that his very presence caused Sanji to blush a little.)

“Do you need something?” Sanji’s voice cuts through his swooning like a knife. (A fitting simile for a chef!)

“Oh. Uh, no.” Usopp forgets what he came over here for for a second. “No, I don’t.” He remembers, and mentally punches himself. He sounds like an idiot, oh goodness. “Actually, wait, yeah.”

Sanji raises a swirly eyebrow (that Usopp thought literally only he could pull off, no one else) in question.

“Can I. Um,” Usopp does hand gestures as if he was trying to grab the words out of the air. “Can. Can I,” This isn’t going well. And oh god, he feels panicked and feels like he might cry at any second. With a choked tone of voice, he says, “Can I help you in the kitchen?”

Before Usopp can ramble like he usually did, Sanji replies with a (slightly eager sounding? Curious!) “yes, go ahead” and a swift “I’m just trusting you because you’re not Luffy” and walks back up the steps.

Usopp still feels like he might burst into tears at any moment, and with Sanji’s confirmation, that feeling is only amplified, so he can only give a weak “okay” and follow Sanji.


End file.
